


Time

by ZeeTaoHime



Series: Zee's  RHAEGAR x LYANNA AU Week 2018 [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, More characters to be added, R Plus L Equals J, Stolen Kisses, minor ashara dayne/ned stark, minor elia martell/elbert arryn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-08-03 23:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeeTaoHime/pseuds/ZeeTaoHime
Summary: RHAEGAR X LYANNA AU WeekDay 7: Free choiceLyanna's relationship with Rhaegar through the years, and how fondly she remembers him.





	1. Mystery Knight

**Harrenhal, 281**

The Tourney of Harrenhal was an event, unlike any other Lyanna, had ever seen. Never before had she been around so many Lords and Ladies. She didn’t feel very comfortable there, with all those people, giggles and chatter. Still, there was much wonder to see there. The two youngest Starks were out of their element, only Brandon and Ned were used to the South’s festive ways. Brandon loved it all, but Ned was more of a quiet participant and Lyanna could tell he didn’t really like it either.

 

They had just arrived at Harrenhal and their party was drawing attention. The Starks had left the North after years of isolation and they were the day’s gossip. Lyanna saw many girls in pretty dresses sighing while they passed, looking at Brandon, who was certainly someone out of a daydream. They probably didn’t know about his betrothal to Catelyn Tully and if they did, they probably didn’t care.

 

The Starks settled in their pavilion before the four wolves went to pay their respects to King Aerys, who was a guest at the enormous castle. Her father had been adamant that she behaved like a proper Lady at Harrenhal, so her personally chose all the clothes she would take with her, telling the servants to pick the best dresses Lyanna had. Some of them had never been used. Rickard had also tasked Brandon to make sure she wore them and didn’t find a way to snatch men’s clothes to wear.

 

Lyanna had chosen to wear a beautiful light blue gown, one of the unused ones. She decided to just make a northern braid and sod it, she had no patience for complex hairstyles. When they were all properly dressed, they all went to request an audience with the King to pay him respect. They were promptly allowed inside the massive castle and they all were awed by it. None had ever seen such majestic structure before. Winterfell was big, yes, but Harrenhall was massive.

 

King Aerys was seating at the high table by the end of the gigantic main hall. Lord Varys, his master of whispers, was standing at his right. At the King’s left sat his son, Prince Rhaegar Targaryen. He was the most handsome man Lyanna had ever seen. Even seated, she could tell he was tall, much taller than her, maybe even taller than Brandon. That long silver hair falling on his shoulders, the sharp jawline, those beautiful indigo eyes…

 

Brandon poked her, making her realize she had been staring. The four wolves bowed.

“Your Grace, we have come to pay our respects.” Brandon could sound like a Lord when he wanted to. It still managed to catch Lyanna unprepared.

 

“Yes, yes.” The King harshly waved his hand at them. “Where have you bloody Starks been, uh?”

 

“Guarding the North for you, Your Grace.” Brandon manages to stay calm. “Winterfell is yours.”

 

“Yes, my like the rest of the Seven Kingdoms, no need to tell me the obvious.” King Aerys nearly barked at them. “You, girl!” He pointed at her, making Lyanna jump in surprise. “What’s your name?”

 

“I am Lyanna Stark, Your Grace.” She held herself with as much courage as she could manage, the Mad King was a terrifying sight.

 

“Hm… How old are you?”

 

“Six-and-ten, You Grace.”

 

“Hm.” He looked up and down at her and then waved his hand again. “You have paid your respects, now leave.”

 

The Starks didn’t need to be told it twice. They all bowed again and left as fast as they could without being disrespectful. Once they were outside, Brandon could growl as much as he wanted to.

 

“He  _can’t_ talk like that!” The Wild Wolf barked.

 

“Brandon… He is the King.” Ned tried to calm down their brother, like he was used to, but it was no use.

 

“Did you see the way he was looking at our sister?” Brandon was lost in his fury. “If he ever dares to touch her...”

 

“I am right here, you know?” Lyanna had felt uncomfortable with the King’s attitude, but she didn’t like being talked about like she wasn’t there.

 

“Why did you have to come all dressed up?” He turned to yell at her.

 

“Excuse me?  _You_ were the one to tell me to dress up!”

 

“Oh, so it’s my fault now?”

 

“Brandon!” Ned’s voice was so harsh it surprised the others, causing their conflict to come into an abrupt end. “Stop this! Lyanna has no fault in what happened, and you are making a scene!”

 

Brandon, who had definitely not been expecting his brother’s outburst, grimaced and left. Lyanna was angry, her cheeks were red of embarrassment and tears were threatening to fall. How could Brandon accuse her of provoking the King’s actions? Especially when dressing up had been his demand? She loved her brother, but sometimes she couldn’t stand him.

 

It was her time to storm off, leaving Ned and Benjen behind. The older one tried to call her back, but she ignored his calls. She was having none of it after Brandon’s ridiculous display. She was holding her skirts with such strength that her nails ought to tear through it and ruin the fabric. Yet, she didn’t really care, it was not like she could care about anything besides Brandon’s fuckery at that moment.

 

Then she heard a loud thud and a cry of pain. She stopped, looking around. She noticed that the sounds were coming from the stables by her left. Lyanna went a bit closer, hesitant, but curious about what was happening. She saw three men kicking a third one who was down on the floor. Lyanna felt her wolf blood boil and grabbed a tourney sword she saw laying on the ground. When she lowered her head, she could see the banner on the boy’s clothes.

 

“Hey! That’s my father’s bannerman you are kicking!” She howled at them and ran. She hit the first one hard on the back. “Have you no honor?”

 

“Stupid cunt!” The one she had hit growled at her but cowered when she rushed and hit him again. “Shit, lads. We are not letting a girl beat us, are we?”

 

“Fuck no!” One of the others replied fiercely. “Let’s teach her a nice lesson.”

 

“Then start acting and not just talking, you vile shit!” Lyanna rushed swiftly and hit him in the stomach with all her strength. The third one tried to grab her arm, but she viciously kicked him anywhere she could hit and when he managed to get behind her and try to put his arm around her neck, she bit it, breaking the skin and making him release her.

 

“Mad whore!” He hissed in pain. “It’s not worth it, let’s go!”

 

“Aye, that’s right.” She growled at them as they fled. “Stupid shits.”

 

She turned and saw the crannogman, a Reed, staring at her with wide eyes, still on the ground.

 

“Oi, are you alright?” She dropped the sword and helped him get up. “Let me get you to my tent so I can take a look at your wounds.”

 

He didn’t reply.

 

“Oi! She waved her hand in front of his face.

 

“Oh, I am sorry.” He came back to reality. “I was just… shocked, My Lady.”

 

“That is normal, don’t worry.” She smiled at him. “Now, let’s go!”

 

She helped him walk to the Stark pavilion, thankful that there was no one around to see the state of them both. She hurried to her tent and only felt some sort of relief once they were away from prying eyes.

 

“Here we are.” She helped him sit down on one of the chairs. “Now, tell me where it hurts.”

 

She spent half an hour cleaning the blood and dirt of his wounds. If anything, it only made her angrier towards those stupid men. Why had they been so cruel? The crannogman, Howland, was much smaller than them and seemed a peaceful being. Lyanna could only think ill of those men who dared attack him for no reason. She would need to teach them a lesson.

 

“Alright, finished!” She smiled down at him. “You are all patched up!”

 

“Thank you so much, My Lady.” He murmured and bowed his head. “I am in eternal debt.”

 

“Don’t exaggerate, Howland.” Lyanna felt her cheeks heating up.

 

“Lady Lyanna, what you did was very brave and honorable, I will not forget it”

 

“Let’s take you to my brothers.” She changed the subject, suddenly embarrassed.

 

“Shouldn’t you change clothes, My Lady?”

 

Oh, that was right, her dress was ruined.

 

“I will, just… just wait for me outside.”

 

He nodded and left. Lyanna took of the ruined dress, which was now full of dirt and with some blood from when she had bitten one of the attackers. She hid it under the chest of clothes she had bought with her, the She-wolf planned to burn it later. She then chose another dress, simpler and far more comfortable. Also blue, but what could she do? She loved the color.

 

“Alright, we can go now.” She exited her tent and sighed. “Ned’s tent is over there, come.”

 

Howland followed her in silence, which made him almost invisible to the many Stark guards around them. She wondered how the men had noticed him. Maybe it was because the northmen didn’t find it weird to see a crannogman, but the southerners just had to be dicks about it. She called for her brother and waited for him to come and see her.

 

“Lyanna, I was worried...” His eyes laid on Howland. “Who is this?”

 

“This is Howland Reed, he was attacked by some idiots and now needs a place to stay.”

 

“Reed? From the Neck?” Ned let them in. “Why didn’t you joined us when we passed through your lands?”

 

“I had already left by then, my Lord.” Howland replied. “I arrived a few days before you did.”

 

“Then where have you been staying?” Lyanna was worried about her new friend.

 

“Around.” He shrugged.

 

“Around?” Ned was shocked, his fatherly instincts kicking in. “Lord Howland, you must stay with me for the rest of the Tourney.”

 

“Yes, that sounds wonderful!” The She-wolf totally agreed.

 

“My Lord, my Lady, I cannot accept this! I have already abused of your kindness for a lifetime!”

 

“Nonsense!” Ned patted the boy’s shoulder. “You are one of our father’s bannermen, we would never refuse you any kindness.”

 

“Ned is right.” Lyanna smiled proudly. “It is our duty and honor to help you, Howland!”

 

She saw something on the boy’s eyes then, a glint of affection and devotion. It made her a bit sad for it meant that he wasn’t used to being treated as an equal whenever in presence of people who were not crannogmen. It was unfair that even those in the North looked down at them. They were supposed to be united. During winter, lone wolves never lasted much.

 

“You will also attend tonight’s feast with us.” Ned told him. “I will ask Benjen to find you some nice clothes.”

 

“I couldn’t possibly...”

 

“Stop it, Howland! You are high born like everyone else that will be there, you have the right to go!”

 

“If My Lady says so...” He agreed.

 

“Lyanna, remember to put on a nice dress for the feast, aye?”

 

“Aye, I won’t forget it.” She rolled her eyes. “I just hope Brandon doesn’t yell at me again for obeying father’s orders.”

 

“I have talked to Brandon, I am sure he will apologize.”

 

“Ha! Let’s see.”

 

Ned sighed.

 

The feast started after nightfall and the main hall of the huge fortress became full of life. Everyone was eating and drinking and dancing to  _The Bear and the Maiden fair._ The Starks were seating at their table, laughing at one of Brandon’s silly jokes. Howland was with them and was finally loosening up a bit, but he shyness still made it hard for him to join in the conversation without an invitation. Ned and Lyanna tried to make him engage as much as they could.

 

The She-wolf was laughing at something Benjen had told her when she noticed Brandon’s face change as he looked at something behind her. Confused, Lyanna turned to see Prince Rhaegar Targaryen waiting with his hands behind his back and a polite smile on his perfect face.

 

“Lady Lyanna, would you honor me with a dance?”

 

That had caught her off guard and the first thought on her mind had been to refuse him, but a voice on her mind yelled against it. It sounded quite like her father’s voice, to her dismay. She quickly looked at Ned, who nodded and waved his hand discretely for her to just go. She nodded at the Prince and accepted the hand he offered her, rising to her feet and following him to the center of the hall. All eyes were on them.

 

She put one hand on his shoulder and the other in one of his and when his other warm hand touched her waist, Lyanna could swear she had turned Lannister red. She had had some dance lessons before… with her siblings, not handsome Princes who were the ultimate dream of every maiden in the realm.

 

“Lady Lyanna, I must apologize for how my father treated you earlier.” He said as they moved swiftly. He had completely taken over their pace. “He seems to have forgotten that not even Kings can ignore courtesy.”

“You don’t need to apologize for your father, Prince Rhaegar.” To her surprise, she was actually enjoying the dance. “It wasn’t your fault that he acted that way.”

 

“Still, I must take responsibility for the acts of my father for it soils the Targaryen name.”

 

He reminded her of Ned in some ways.

 

“Than I thank you, my Prince.” She lowered her gaze. “For apologizing.”

 

“It was only the right thing to do.” He nearly smiled, but he held it back. “You seem to love blue, my Lady.”

 

Oh Gods, the Prince had noticed her dress?

 

“It’s my favorite color, Your Grace.”

 

“I have noticed, this is the second blue gown I have seen you in a single day.”

 

The carefree way he said it made it look like it was nothing, but Lyanna was surprised that he had noticed. Brandon had thought that she had dared to use the same dress twice on the same day. The gowns were different, quite different. Still, Prince Rhaegar knowing it was a different one wasn’t surprising because he could see the clothing difference, but because he remembered what she had been wearing earlier in the day.

 

Why would the Dragon Prince take notice of what she had worn? It made her face warm. The song ended and the Prince let go of her gently, taking her hand and kissing it.

 

“Thank you for the dance, my Lady.”

 

She managed only to nod. He left and Lyanna returned to the Stark table as fast as she could. As she sat down back at where she shouldn’t even have left, she saw them. The three boys who had attacked Howland. They were squires from three different houses, Haigh, Blount and Frey. She noticed Howland’s eyes on them as well.

 

“Brandon.” She called her older brother. “Those are the ones who attacked Howland.”

 

“Disgusting shits.” The Wild Wolf growled. “Howland, I can find your horse and armor if you want to teach them a lesson.”

 

“My spears are for fishing, not fighting.” The crannogman waved his head. “I don’t wish to shame my people.”

 

No one pushed him further, but Lyanna hadn’t given up on giving the squires a lesson. She would ask Benjen to help her find an armor and she would show them that they could not mess with the North and be left unpunished.

 

The next day, Lyanna had pretended to be on her moon blood. Her brother allowed her to stay at her tent instead of forcing her to go watch the jousts and sit prettily in order to attract a husband. After being left alone, she discretely left the Stark pavilion and went to the forest near it. She went straight for the tree in which she had hidden the mismatched armor Benjen had found. Lyanna took off her dress and folded it carefully so it could fit in the hole she had found for it. She put on the armor and picked up the shield with a heart tree painted on it. She would teach those squires honor.

* * *

 

She had done it. She had defeated the knights the stupid squires served and now there was only one thing left for her to do.

 

“Teach your squires honor!” She said when they came asking for their armors.

 

They were confused, but complied with the mysterious knight and went forward to beat their respective squires. Lyanna felt pride, she had defeated three knights all by herself. If only her father would give her a chance with the sword…

 

Just when she thought the day would end well for her, the King demanded that the mysterious knight reveal his identity. Lyanna could have done that and even explained why she had done it, it would serve as an even bigger lesson to the squires. The King had been in a very good humor that day and seeing the squires being beaten up had pleased him. To obey her King was a sensible decision.

 

A sensible decision Lyanna did not make.

 

She panicked, to be honest. She had not expected the King to ask her that and she made the bad decision to take her horse and run. Lyanna was very good a making bad decisions. She went deeper and deeper into the woods, searching for the tree she had hidden her clothes. She found it and jumped out of the horse and started to take off the armor as fast as she could. Lyanna had to be faster than the people chasing the Knight.

 

She failed.

 

“Lady Lyanna?” Prince Rhaegar’s voice came from behind her and all the wolf maid could do was swear loudly.

 

“You Grace!” She turns to look at him, her face growing bright red. “What are you doing here?”

 

“My Lady, I think I am the one who should be asking this.” He stared at her with wide eyes. “You are the mystery knight.”

 

“Will you tell the King?” That was all she managed to say.

 

“My Lady, I would never...” The Prince was so frustrated, sighing loudly. “But what were you thinking?”

 

“It was a matter of justice!” She was about to continue, but someone yelled for the Prince.

 

“My Lady, we don’t have much time.” Prince Rhaegar took the shield she had thrown on the ground. “I will take this shield and say that it was all I could find. Return here later this night, I still wish for an explanation.”

 

Lyanna couldn’t believe her luck. Had it been anyone else to find her, she might have ended in Aerys’ hands. The mere thought of it sent shivers up her spine.

 

“I will be here.” She promised in a whisper, she owed him that.

 

He nodded, still looking much distressed, before returning from where he came. Lyanna heard him calling for the men following him and telling them to return to the King. The she-wolf changed clothes quickly and ran back to her tent. Gladly, there was no one there to see her returning and throwing herself under her covers.

 

When Brandon stormed in to tell of the exciting events that had happened in the jousts, Lyanna made her best to pretend that she was in awe and a bit jealous for not being there. She didn’t think that her act had been that good, but Brandon seemed to buy it. He didn’t question her slightly red cheek, nor her visible distress, probably thinking it had something to do with her moon blood. She was safe from her brother’s questions, at least.

 

She still had to talk to Prince Rhaegar.

 

As she occupied herself until night came, she wondered what could happen when she went for him in the middle of the night. Why couldn’t he talk to her in one of the many feasts that would take place during the tourney? Or even just come and talk to her, her brother’s wouldn’t object if any of them could act as chaperon.

 

Once she was sure everyone was asleep, she sneaked out. Lyanna chose a dark gray dress so that she could blend easily in the dark in case someone happened to be awake. Avoiding all the torches, she went for the forest. The full moon that night allowed Lyanna to see her path and she arrived at the old tree in no time. Prince Rhaegar was already there.

 

“My Prince.” She greeted and made a curtsy, the best one she could manage.

 

“Lady Lyanna.” He took her hand and gave if a kiss. “I hope my request to meet you didn’t cause you any trouble.”

 

“It didn’t.” She reassured. “I managed to remain unseen.” She nervously looked at her feet. “What do you wish to ask me, my Prince?”

 

“Only what caused you to do such madness earlier.”

 

“I was defending my friend’s honor.” Even if participating the tourney using a disguise had been a very bad idea, she was proud of what she had done. “The squires of those knights attacked him for the simple fact that he is a crannogman. He didn’t want to join the lists to try to teach them a lesson, so I did.”

 

“They attacked your friend?” Rhaegar’s eyes glinted with understatement. “Why didn’t you ask for the King’s justice?”

 

“I didn’t think his Grace would care for a crannogman...” She hesitated, not sure if saying what she wanted was the best choice, but she said it anyway. “And if he did, I was afraid of how he would punish them.”

 

“I see.” There was a change in his face, one so small that Lyanna almost missed it. “What you did was extremely dangerous and reckless, my Lady. You could have not only died but condemned your entire House to the same fate.” That had hit her heart and it filled her with the uncomfortable warmth of shame. “While I greatly admire your sense of honor, the last thing I wish is to see you suffer any type of harm.”

 

“It is not something I plan on doing again, don’t worry.” Lyanna looked up. “But I won’t say a regret it, Howland deserved justice.”

 

His face softened. The movement was so subtle that she was sure she wouldn’t have noticed if she hadn’t been paying close attention to the Prince. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth only to close it again like he was pondering about what to say.

 

“I agree, Lord Howland surely deserves justice, but how do you think he would feel if you had been hurt because of it? Because of him?”

 

Why did the Prince make such good points? He shouldn’t make her feel bad for going full mystery knight.

 

“I… I see your point, my Prince.” She understood it, even if it hurt her. “Next time, I won’t do it in front of the King.” She jested, trying to use humor to hide her embarrassment.

 

“But don’t hold yourself from doing it in front of me!” The Prince’s lips twitched up in a nearly invisible smile. “Your bravery was remarkable, my Lady. Reckless, but remarkable.” He paused, seemed lost in his thoughts for a brief moment. “I was really surprised when I saw you with the armor, Lady Lyanna, I had not expected to see you in any color but blue.”

 

Oh, he was  _teasing_ her.  _Prince Rhaegar was teasing her._

 

“Well, I think blue armor wouldn’t look intimidating enough.”

 

“My Lady, your mismatched armor was hilarious, not intimidating.”

 

That was true.

 

“At least I did my best!” She rather liked this side of the usually silent Silver Prince. “Not all of us can have a full black armor full of shiny rubies.”

 

“The rubies were my father’s idea.” He sighed, waving his head. “In a real battlefield, it only makes it easier to find me.”

 

“I hope you never see a true battle, then.”

 

“Neither do I.” The playfulness left him suddenly and the Prince was melancholic once again. “Neither do I, my Lady.”


	2. Infatuated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “After all, it would be improper to court Lady Lyanna unchaperoned.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit shorter than the first one, but hey, there's actually some romance here (I think)

The next day, she met Robert Baratheon, Ned’s closest friend.

 

He was a big man, tall and broad. Quick to laughter and quicker to anger. A handsome man, with him spending time in the Stark pavilion, many ladies would walk by, giggling. He seemed to like the attention, but whenever they weren’t around, he would look at her. It made Lyanna feel a bit uncomfortable. Still, he was Ned’s friend, so she would treat him well.

 

“Ned, Elbert won’t be able to join us anymore!” Robert spoke loudly about their adventures on the Vale, already on his sixth cup of dornish red. “He is to get married by the end of the year.”

 

“Elbert?” Ned didn’t sound chocked. “He is Jon’s heir, it’s only normal. I am just a bit offended that I didn’t hear of it sooner.”

 

“The deal happened a few weeks after you left and I guess the raven wasn’t fast enough to reach you.”

 

“I see.” Ned smiled. “Well, I must go and congratulate him.”

 

“Yes, yes. Go congratulate him on his princess.” Robert laughed. “I think I will go back to my tent, I need to be ready for the melee.”

 

“Alright, Robert.” Ned patted his friend shoulder as the stormlord left. “What about you, Lyanna?”

 

Lyanna had nothing to do, really. She asked to go with her brother and Ned happily agreed. Like their father, the quiet wolf would like to see Lyanna getting to know more nobles, especially nobles from great houses. With her arm in his, the She-wolf and her brother walked towards the Arryn pavilion.

 

Arriving there, she noticed a banner from House Martell along all the white and blue of House Arryn. She was intrigued to know why. It wouldn’t take long for her to do that: The guards knew Ned and allowed them through with no questions asked. As they went further in, she managed to see a very attractive young man standing with his hands behind his back, talking to a tall beauty with copper skin.

 

_That must be the Princess Elia of Dorne._ Lyanna thought. _So the Falcon flies to the Sun._ She watched as the Princess laughed at something Elbert had said. _They look good together._

 

“Ned!” Elbert Arryn called her brother’s name. “It is good to see you, my friend!” As the two Starks came closer, Elbert reached for the Princess' hand. “May I introduce you to my betrothed, Princess Elia Martell.”

 

“It is an honor to meet you, Princess.” Ned lowered his head and Lyanna did the same. “I am Eddard Stark and this is my younger sister, Lyanna.”

 

“Well met, Princess.”

 

“Well met, Lady Lyanna, Lord Eddard.” The Princess replied in her soft voice. And her smile was so warm it managed to sweeten Lyanna’s sour mood. “This is my dear friend, Lady Ashara of the House Dayne.”

 

Lyanna’s jaw dropped.

 

Ashara Dayne was beautiful. More beautiful than any other woman Lyanna had ever seen. She had the darkest raven hair and haunting purple eyes. She wore a traditional dornish gown nearly as purple as her eyes.

 

“It is a pleasure, Lady Ashara.” Lyanna found her voice.

 

“Likewise, Lady Lyanna.” She answered in kind, with a bright smile. “And I am also honored to meet you, Lord Eddard.”

 

Only then did she notice that Ned hadn’t said a thing. He was just there, wide-eyed and very, very red. Lyanna looked at her brother and then at Ashara. Oh…

 

“The honor is all mine, my Lady.” The quiet wolf managed to find his voice and manners again.

 

Elbert went to whisper something to the Princess and she chuckled softly.

 

“Ned, why don’t you show the Lady Ashara around?” Elbert suggested with a big smile. “It’s her first time on Harrenhall.”

 

“Oh...” He seemed hesitant at first. “Is that true, my Lady?”

 

“Yes, I have never visited the Riverlands.” Where Ned was shy, Lady Ashara was nothing but bold. “I would love to spend some time with you, Lord Eddard.” She looked at the Princess. “But I am not sure if I should leave the Princess...”

 

“Nonsense!” Elia smiled at her friend. “I am fine here with Elbert, go enjoy yourself.”

 

Ashara rolled her eyes playfully at her friend and Ned looked down at his feet again.

 

……………….

 

Lyanna was coming back from the Arryn camp when Ser Arthur Dayne intercepted her.

 

“My Lady.” He greeted her with a smile. “I have been searching for you.”

 

For a moment, she thought the worst. What if Aerys had found out?

 

“Oh...” She managed to whisper. “What for, ser?”

 

“Prince Rhaegar wishes to spend some time with you, my Lady.” His smile turned playful. “In a proper place, this time. Walking with you instead of meeting you in a dark and secluded forest.”

 

She felt the heat going up to her cheeks. She scoffed, looking down to hide the red covering her face.

 

“I don’t know what you are talking about, Ser.”

 

“Of course not, Lady Lyanna.” The knight rolled his eyes. “You are a proper lady.”

 

“You ought to remember that.” She teased him back, holding back a smile. “Will you escort me to the Prince, then?”

 

“He wants me to do just that.” Ser Arthur went to her side, putting up the perfect knight pose again. “He awaits you in the castle’s library, my Lady.”

 

Like the perfect gentleman he was, Ser Arthur Dayne guided her through Harrenhall towards the library where Prince Rhaegar was waiting for her. The room was big, like everything in that dreaded castle. Yet there weren’t many books or shelves and the room looked empty. It was sad to see such a large library with so little books.

 

The Prince had been sitting in one of the big chairs, his hair tied back loosely. His long fingers turned the page slowly and his indigo eyes only left the book on his hands when Ser Arthur called his name. When he noticed Lyanna in the room, the Prince stood up quickly to take her hand, kissing it for a little longer than necessary.

 

“Lady Lyanna, I am glad you accepted my invitation.” The Prince smiled at her. “I didn’t know if you wished to see me again as much as I wished to see you.”

 

The she-wolf was surprised by his words. He had wished to see her? Why? It wasn’t like they had much in common or any official matters that demanded them to stay together. The Prince must have noticed the confusion on her face, for he spoke fast to state his intentions.

 

“I simply enjoy your company, Lady Lyanna.” He took a step back. “I apologize for assuming you would like to spend more time with me.”

 

“No! Don’t apologize!” He raised his head to look at her. “I enjoyed our talk too.”

 

“Oh...” He was certainly pleased by her confession. “What would you like to do, Lady Lyanna?”

 

“First, call me Lyanna.” She didn’t like to be called “Lady” at all. “If we are going to become friends, I would like for you to call me by my name.”

 

“Very well, Lyanna.” He spoke it slowly like he had to get used to speaking without such formality with her. “Then I insist you call me Rhaegar.”

 

“Rhaegar.” She murmured it herself. “Well, Rhaegar… I would like to go riding.”

 

………………

 

“You are slow, Rhaegar!”

 

Lyanna teased when the Prince finally caught up to her and Winter, her mare. He was atop his beautiful black horse, Blackfyre. Why did the Targaryens like black so much, she wondered. It had to be some sort of explanation.

 

“When you said you wished to ride, I didn’t think you meant racing!” His hair was loose now and it was a mess because of the wind. “A warning is necessary next time, Lyanna.”

 

“So you can cheat?”

 

“I would never.”

 

“Like I believe you.”

 

“I am a knight, Lyanna, I don’t cheat.” He pretended to be offended by her words. “Especially when it would hurt a Lady’s feelings.”

 

“Oh, be quiet!” She scoffed. “Ser Rhaegar...”

 

He chuckled softly, some threads of silver hair falling on his face. Lyanna’s own laugh stopped as he face grew hot. By the Gods, he was beautiful. Sometimes way too much for her to concentrate on anything else. Every detail of him seemed to be perfect.

“Lady Lyanna?”

 

Her face got even hotter. She had been staring. Lyanna just gave him a weak smile and looked down.

 

“Will you watch that mummer show that will be happening today, Lady Lyanna?”

 

“Oh, yes! Benjen convinced me to go.”

 

“Oh...” He seemed hesitant. “I wished to know if you would like to watch it with me, on the king’s table.” He then added quickly. “He won’t be attending.”

 

“You want me to make you company?” She couldn’t believe what was happening. Her? “In front of everyone?”

 

“You don’t want to?”

 

“No! I mean...” She took a deep breath, trying to organize her thoughts. “Why are you inviting me?”

 

“I...” He seemed hesitant, then embarrassed. “I am not very used to this, Lyanna, so forgive me for not being very clear. I will just be blunt.” He made a pause, like he was still deciding if it was a good idea. “I wish to court you, Lady Lyanna.”

 

“Court me?” She nearly yelled, taken by surprise. “Like… for marriage?”

 

“If I have offended you with my affection, just let me know, my Lady.” He added. “It was not my intention at all.”

 

She was out of breath. Rhaegar fancied her? Her? Lyanna Stark? The wild thing with dirty dresses and messy hair? Unlikely. False. That could not be.

 

“Why?”

 

“Pardon me?”

 

“Why do you wish to court me?”

 

“I thought that was obvious, Lady Lyanna.” The Prince looked down before continuing. “You are very brave and with a great sense of honor, what you did for your friend astonished me. I had not found someone so noble in a long time and discovering you in the forest gave me a great amount of hope.”

 

Oh, that made sense. Lyanna guesses that her little act would cause big reactions, she just didn’t expect this one. To her surprise, he added:

 

“Besides, you are very beautiful, my Lady.”

 

She was bright red now, she was sure. Red as the dragon on his house’s symbol. _Lyanna, you stupid little girl._ She thought to herself. _Didn’t you promise you wouldn’t let some man enchant you like in some ridiculous song?_

 

“My Lady?”

 

She looked back at him.

 

“I will go with you.” She said it fast.

 

“You will?” The Prince didn’t seem to believe it. “Well, then we will meet again at the play, Lyanna.”

 

They rode back to the stables and she ran back to her tent as fast as she could.

 

 

……………………

 

 

“Why are you so excited for some stupid play?” Brandon asked with a raised eyebrow as they both entered the hall.

 

“Can’t I be interested in a play? There are none around Winterfell!” She poked her tongue at him. “Besides, I have always liked the story of Lann the clever.”

 

“You mean Lann the coward.” Brandon scoffed, making Benjen giggle and Ned roll his eyes.

 

“He wasn’t a coward!” Lyanna really liked that story and Brandon had always teased her for it.

 

“He hid instead of fighting, sounds like a coward to me.” Brandon shrugged and gave her that annoying half-smile of his.

 

“Lann did more than hiding, Lord Brandon.”

 

Brandon gasped in surprise at the Prince’s voice; he had been so focused on discussing with Lyanna that he hadn’t seen him approaching.

 

“Prince Rhaegar.” Ned lowered his head. “Is there anything Your Grace needs?”

 

“I only wish to invite you to watch the play with me at the King’s table.” He said gracefully, his eyes shifting to look at her. “After all, it would be improper to court Lady Lyanna unchaperoned.”

 

Benjen’s jaw dropped, Ned looked petrified and Brandon’s face turned red.

 

“You want to do what?”

 

“Brandon!” Ned hissed at his older brother, who ignore it completely.

 

“I wish to court your sister, Lord Brandon.” Rhaegar remained calm, she supposed the King was the reason he was so good at it. “To see if a match between us could work.”

 

“You want to marry Lya?” Benjen grimaced. “Lya?”

 

He winced when she stepped hard on his foot.

 

“Yes, that is my intention.”

Brandon opened his mouth to say something, but Ned was faster.

 

“As long as you don’t court her without one of us around, I see no harm.” He ignored Brandon’s sour looked. “I am sure our father would be delighted with such a match for Lyanna.”

 

That seemed to work on making Brandon swallow his rage, for a while. Rhaegar nodded, taking a step closer to her and extending his hand.

 

“My Lady.” His smile was nearly invisible when she accepted his hand. “This way, please.”

 

Lyanna let him guide her, holding her head high as she noticed the many dagger-like glares she was receiving from other women around the room. All that attention made her feel uneasy, but she wouldn’t let them know. Wolves are not supposed to feel scared. The group sat at the King’s table, with Rhaegar in the middle seat with Lyanna by his right. Ned was fast to take the seat by Rhaegar’s left, eager to avoid having Brandon that near to the Prince.

 

The mummers were very talented, at least for her. Lyanna had never seen a mummer show before and she was adoring it. It was the tale of the founder of House Lannister, but rather embellished to be funnier than it was. Lann would always make jokes while pretending to be a ghost and the she-wolf laughed at every single one of them.

 

It ended too soon, leaving her a bit disappointed but still out of breath. After the mummers left, the music started and the servants appeared out of nowhere to serve the food.

 

“That was just amazing.” Lyanna smiled brightly.

 

“You were really enjoying it, Lyanna.” Rhaegar pointed out with one of his almost invisible smiles. “Was it your first mummer show?”

 

“Yes, they never go to Winterfell.” She shrugged. “Neither does the singers, I guess they don’t know northerners like to dance too.”

 

“Well, you will dance with me, then?” He stood up and offered his hand. “Allow me to make you enjoy your time while you can still have many singers around you.”

 

She accepted his hand, enjoying their warmth. Did his blood run hotter than other people’s? He was always so warm… Maybe it was a Targaryen thing? They reached the center of the hall, making their way through many couples who were enjoying themselves but stopped to look at the Dragon Prince and the She-wolf.

 

“How do you deal with all the staring?” She asked him, sincerely curious but at the same time trying to distract herself from the nice feeling of his hands on her lower back.

 

“I grew up with them, I barely notice it anymore.” He says like it’s nothing as he swiftly guided her. The Prince was a great dancer. “I have learned to always maintain a certain image, for I know there are always eyes on me.”

 

“Must be agonizing.” She couldn’t imagine such life. “You can’t really have privacy or peace.”

 

“I do have som, when I am on Dragonstone but mostly on Summerhall.”

 

“You like to visit the old ruins?”

“I was born there.” He pointed out. “I have always felt this sense of belonging whenever I am there, even if it feels me with grief over all the lives that were lost there.”

 

“I am sorry, I shouldn’t have asked.” Lyanna had no intention of making him upset.

 

The Prince just shook his head.

 

“It didn’t offend me, Lady Lyanna. It’s normal to be curious.” The song was coming to an end and the Dragon Prince seemed a bit disappointed by it. “Is it my turn to ask something now.”

 

“Be my guest, my Prince.”

 

“Will you be watching the melee tomorrow?”

 

“No, I prefer the jousts.” Besides, that stupid man, Robert, had pestered her about her favor nonstop and she would rather not face him for a long time. “I will probably go riding again.”

 

“Well, I also do not partake in the melee.” There was a hopeful hint in his voice. “If you were to wish for my company tomorrow.”

 

“I would love to.” She answered right away. “If it means I will beat you again.”

 

He scoffed.

 

They danced more. How many times, Lyanna couldn’t tell. The other women clearly hated her now for monopolizing the Dragon Prince but it was not like he would be willing to dance with any of them. That had been obvious by the other nights in which he remained seated during the whole ordeal.

 

When the feast had calmed down and most of the guests had left, Brandon barked that it was time for the Starks to do the same. Rhaegar insisted on accompanying them and, somehow, Ned convinced Brandon not to refuse. Benjen seemed to had like the Prince as he kept asking many questions about being a knight. He only stopped when Rhaegar promised to tell Ser Arthur to spend some time with him.

 

Once they arrived, Brandon went straight to his tent, eager to sleep through his anger. Ned had turned to tell something to Benjen and Lyanna turned to say her goodbyes to the Dragon Prince but he took all her ability to think when, after making sure no one was looking, he bent down to brush his lips against hers.

 

It was fast and by all means, very chaste. It lasted a few seconds and after it, pretending like nothing happened, he kissed the back of her hand.

 

“I am eager to see you tomorrow, Lady Lyanna.”

 

Oh, she was eager to see him again too.

 


	3. Courting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Still, I don’t want to cause rumors about your integrity. It was selfish of me to kiss you.”
> 
>  
> 
> Well, she wanted him to kiss her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is... taking longer than I had planned...
> 
> Well, we will see how this goes. 
> 
> Lyanna makes some friends and spends more time with our Dragon Prince.

The next day, Lyanna woke up to the pain of her moon blood.

She cursed loudly. That pain meant that she would stay confined to her tent and be unable to ride with the Prince as they had planned. She had been waiting for it since the brief “kiss” from the previous night. Yet she would be unable to spend time with him, it seemed.

 

Ned was the first to notice her absence and search for her.

 

“Lya, are you feeling well?”

 

“No.” When she saw the worry take over his features, she tried to reassure him. “But it’s only my moon blood, don’t worry.”

 

His face reddened.

 

“Oh… Do you… Do you need anything?”

 

“Not really but if Prince Rhaegar comes looking for me, tell him that I am feeling a bit sick.”

 

“Of course.” He moved to leave but hesitated. “What do you think of him?”

 

“Prince Rhaegar?” He nodded. “He is… nice. I enjoy his company.”

 

She loved his company.

 

“Are you considering accepting his affections?” He made a pause. “Wed him?”

 

Lyanna knew well enough that she would have to get married one day. Her father would never allow her to escape that fate and she knew that officially she hardly had a say in the matter. The She-wolf knew that Rhaegar wouldn’t make a formal proposal if she didn’t wish to and then her father would just marry her off to whoever he wanted.

 

Getting married to Rhaegar… Made her feel warm. It wasn’t the dreaded feeling she usually had when thinking about being wed.

 

“I am.” She finally said. “I think I am quite infatuated with him.”

 

“That is...” It looked like he didn’t know what to say. “That is wonderful, Lya! We know you can’t escape father’s wish to see you married but you having feelings for a possible match is a very good thing.”

 

Possible match. It made her skin crawl. She wanted Rhaegar to be the only match… She knew well enough the other _possible match_ in line for her and she did not like it at all.

 

“Rhaegar is my first and only choice.” She told her brother, turning her back to him.

 

Ned sighed, knowing that he had upset his sister, and left.

 

* * *

 

 

“Lady Lyanna, wake up.”

 

She growled, turning her head away from the voice that tried to take her away from a peaceful slumber.

“Elia, we will need a blunter approach.”

 

“Ashara what are you...”

 

Lyanna hissed when the water hit her face. She jumped up, coughing.

 

“That was not necessary.”

 

“Elia, she wouldn’t wake up otherwise.”

 

Lyanna opened her eyes to see Lady Ashara Dayne and Princess Elia Martell standing by her bed. Ashara had a big grin on her lips while Elia was staring at her with a raised eyebrow. The She-wolf sat up, still a bit confused because of how suddenly she had woken up.

 

“What is happening?” Was all she managed to say. “What are you doing here?”

 

“I ask you to forgive Ashara, she can be rather radical.” The Princess rolled her eyes at her friend before turning to smile at Lyanna. “Your brother, Eddard, went to spend some time with Lord Elbert and Lord Robert and he asked if we could keep you company.”

 

“He mentioned some ‘lady’s pain.’” Ashara smiled. “So we brought wine and some cakes from the kitchens.”

 

Lyanna blinked a few times. That was… incredibly sweet of them. Was that what female friends did to each other? Lyanna had never had another girl to play with, so she had no way to know. It felt nice to have Lady Ashara and the Princess with her at that moment, even if they had just arrived.

 

“I am rather angry at Ned for just telling everyone at this tourney that I am having my moon’s blood.” She scoffed and the two women laughed. “But I am glad to have some company.”

 

“This world we live in belongs to men, unfortunately.” The Princess sat beside Lyanna, opening the jar and offering it to her. “Women must look out for each other.”

 

“Aye, that we must.” Lyanna accepted the jar and took a sip, coughing right after.

 

“Not used to Dornish red, are you?” Ashara offered her a small cake. “Try this to take away the wine’s taste.”

 

“I am not very used to any wine.” She took a bit and moaned at the taste. “This is fantastic!”

 

“Lemon cakes! My personal favorites.” The Princess gave her a huge smile and took a cake for herself. “I will miss these when I move to the Eyrie.”

 

“I am sure Lord Elbert won’t mind buying you some lemons from time to time.” Lyanna hoped it would cheer her up. “You are to be his wife!”

 

“But the truth is that I will be just a guest of honor while Elbert is not the Lord of the Vale.” Elia took the jar. “I will be important when I become the Lady of the Vale. If Jon Arryn doesn’t decide to marry again and try for an heir from his body.”

 

“He wouldn’t, he has a pact with Dorne.”

 

“Most of Westeros doesn’t really like us.” Ashara shrugged.

 

“Lord Arryn is a very honorable man, if he made a pact with Dorne, he won’t break it!” Lyanna knew about Jon Arryn’s honor by Ned’s words and she trusted her brother on that matter.

 

“You do know him better than me, I assume...” Elia smiled sweetly again. “Thank you for trying to put my mind at ease, Lady Lyanna.”

 

Lyanna smiled back.

 

“Let’s talk about something happier!” Ashara spoke suddenly. “My brother told me that Prince Rhaegar is formally courting you.”

 

“I want to hear about that too!” Elia chuckled. “How is the Prince? The real Prince, not the mask he shows to others?”

 

“I didn’t interact with the Prince much before he decided to court me, so I don’t know about his ‘mask’”.

 

“Let me ask more directly.” Ashara took charge of the interrogation, leaning in closer to the She-wolf. “Does he ever smile?”

 

She furrowed her brows, confused at the question. He was quite cheerful whenever they were together.

 

“Yes, quite a lot.” The two dornishwomen look at each other with wide eyes. “Why?”

 

“He barely smiles,” Ashara smirked. “He always wears that blank face of politeness. Or melancholy, whenever Summerhall haunts him.”

 

“He must be truly infatuated by you.” The Princess drank more of the wine. “Everyone was talking about you last night. About how you kept the Prince all for yourself.”

 

“Well, we were having a good time so we didn’t notice that we spent the entire night dancing.”

 

“By the Gods, he is really enamored, isn’t he?”

 

“Do you think so?” Lyanna’s heart was a mess, she was too falling for the handsome Prince.

 

“The Prince is not one who enjoys dancing.” Ashara bit another cake. “During the times I visited my brother and there was some random celebration, Prince Rhaegar would grace an important Lady with a dance and then return to his seat. I never saw him dance for so long before.”

 

“He must truly like you, Lady Lyanna.” Princess Elia smiled before turning serious and getting closer to Lyanna’s face, her voice turning to a whisper. “You must be careful, to join House Targaryen is to put a target on your back.”

 

That she knew well, even if she failed to understand how some southerners could be so backstabbing. She took another one of the small cakes and ate it in a single bite, making Ashara laugh and mimic her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

An hour after her time with the dornishwomen, Lyanna was feeling better. She wasn’t in pain anymore, even if the discomfort was always present. The She-wolf was still determined to spend those few days on her tent, avoiding all human contact. Lyanna always became grumpier than normal during her moon blood and she had little wish to unleash her wrath around so many innocent bystanders.

 

She was determined to spend the rest of her moon-blood alone on her tent, only seeing her brothers and the occasional visits of the two dornishwomen. Yet the Gods seemed to have other plans for her.

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

Lyanna’s eyes widened. That was the loud voice of Robert Baratheon. What was he doing there? Looking for Ned, maybe? But why was he yelling? With a groan, Lyanna left her bed and went to look at what was happening outside.

 

It turned out Robert was yelling at Prince Rhaegar.

 

“I came to see Lady Lyanna.” She heard his calm voice, noticing no emotion on his words. “Lord Eddard told me she wasn’t feeling well.”

 

“Why were you asking about her?”

 

While Robert was antagonizing his royal cousin, Lyanna went to dress something appropriate as fast as humanely possible. She didn’t want to be a witness in case the stormlord decided to do something stupid.

 

“I am courting Lady Lyanna, Lord Baratheon.”

 

“Courting her? Since when?”

 

Now fully dressed, and her hair a complete mess, Lyanna stepped out.

 

“For a while now, Lord Robert.” She tried to control her hair, but gave up when both men turned to look at her. “I am quite fond of the Prince.”

 

“Lady Lyanna.” They said at the same time and their eyes moved to stare at each other again.

 

“May I ask what are _you_ doing here, Lord Robert?” Lyanna raised an eyebrow at him. “Ned is not around right now.”

 

“Rhaegar is courting you?” The stormlord ignored her question and asked the same thing once more. Lyanna resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

 

“He is.” She says slowly, turning her eyes to the Dragon Prince. “And I must say that I enjoy his company very much.”

 

She notice a spark in the Prince’s dark eyes and felt heat going to her face. She always felt so… odd whenever she was near him. She supposed it was because of his otherworldly good looks-- not because of any feelings she might have for him.

“Oh, I see.” There was badly contained rage on his gaze. “I will look for Ned, I wanted him to come hunting with me.” He turned and left without the common courtesy of even lowering his head for the Prince. If Rhaegar were like his father, Robert would have been in quite the trouble.

 

“That was… unpleasant.” Rhaegar sighed before turning his full attention to her, a worried expression taking place. “Are you feeling better? Arthur mentioned that his sister came in to see you earlier… To help you with the pain.”

 

“I am feeling much better, thank you.” She smiled. “I never thought Ser Arthur would be of the gossiping type.”

 

“Even knights get bored.” Rhaegar smiled sweetly, but it quickly turned into a playful one, making her heart loose a beat. “So… you enjoy my company?”

 

“I thought I had made it obvious.” Lyanna scoffed, looking down to hide her red cheeks. “You are a very gentle man, and you do not go around complaining about my ‘unladylike’ behavior.” The she-wolf looked at him again. “You are also a good enough rider.”

 

He raised a silver eyebrow.

 

“What? It is true.”

 

“Hm...” He took a step forward and lowered his body, his face now very close to hers. “I hope to prove to you that I am more than ‘good enough’.”

 

“We will see about that.” She joked, but her heart was beating so fast that she was sure Rhaegar was able to hear it. “Did you come here just to ask how I am feeling?”

 

“I also wished to spend time with you, like we agreed to.” He stepped back. “If you are feeling well enough for it, of course.”

 

“I am!” She answered, probably way too fast. “What do you have in mind?”

 

“Do you enjoy falconry?”

 

“I have never tried before.”

 

“I can teach you if you would like.”

 

“I would.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

After their little adventure with falconry, Rhaegar invited Lyanna to spend some time with him on Harrenhal’s library. As they walked there, the Prince asked to a servant that was passing by to fetch his harp.

 

“Of all instruments, why a harp?”

 

“That is a very good question.” He made a pause. “But I don’t truly know, Lady Lyanna.” He shrugged, opening the door for her to enter. “I just saw a singer using one during a feast and fell in love.”

 

“Oh, so I have no chance of winning your heart?” At his slightly confused expression, Lyanna chose to explain. “If your harp is your true love, why are you courting me, my Prince?”

 

The rare cheerful glint returned to his eyes and he huffed—the ghost of laughter—while shaking his head. His gaze met hers again and she fought not to loose herself on his indigo eyes.

 

“I promise that my harp shall never stand between us, my Lady.” He turned to stand in front of her, his hands tentatively resting on her elbows as he moved closer to her. “My affection is yours only.”

 

Lyanna held to Rhaegar’s forearms as if her life depended on it. Her heart was beating fast and she could feel the growing heat on her face. While a bit more familiar with each other, Lyanna still blushed madly whenever their interactions deviated from ‘propriety’. Yet she could not avoid to glance at his lips. Something the Prince had noticed and it never failed to amuse him, it seemed.

 

Taking the initiative, Rhaegar bent his head to kiss her. It started much like the first stolen kiss: a mere brush of their lips. Lyanna, however, felt like she wanted a bit more this time. Standing on her tip-toes, Lyanna tentatively kissed back, moving her hands to hold his shoulders tightly. That was all the encouragement Rhaegar needed, it seemed, for he deepened it, stealing the last bit of breath out of her.

 

She was the one of pull away, he face hotter than the dornish sun and her heart beating faster than the wings of a hummingbird. Rhaegar didn’t try to stop her from pulling away, he only kept his eyes on her face, his hand moving to tenderly caress her jaw. He let go, taking two steps back.

 

“I apologize for that, Lyanna.” Was he embarrassed? It was always hard to tell. “This kiss was ill-advised.”

 

“I liked it.”

 

“Still, I don’t want to cause rumors about your integrity. It was selfish of me to kiss you.”

 

Well, she wanted him to kiss her again.

 

“If I’m not mistaken, I did kiss you back.”

 

That pulled a smile out of him.

 

“That much you did.” He turned, heading towards one of the bookshelves. “Now, I suggest we do what people normally do in libraries.” He traced some of the books with a single elegant finger. “What would you like to read?”

 

“Hm… Is there any book about magic?”

 

“Magic? I believe so...” He moved to another bookshelf, taking a few seconds to find what he had been looking for. “It is about the warlocks of Qarth.”

 

“Oh, I hoped there was something about magic from Westeros, like the magic practiced by the Children of the Forest.”

“I haven’t seen a book about that here.” He placed the book back on its place. “We could try to find something, but it might take a while.”

 

“Why can’t we just ask the maester if there’s such book here?”

 

“Have you seen Harrenhall’s maester? He’s very old… he mistook me for my Grandfather.”

 

“Do you look like him, at least?”

 

“Not at all.”

 

“By the Gods.”

 

Rhaegar chuckled and they started their search. In the end, they didn’t find anything. When the servant arrived with the Prince’s harp, Lyanna sat at one of the chairs and listened while he played.


End file.
